the life with parents
by kkla
Summary: This is a story of how Harry Potter would have act, if his parents were alive and knowing Sirius and Moony. Would he be more like his father then mother or would he still act the same? Would he follow his father foot steps once at Hogwarts or his mother's?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A scream. A cold evil laugh. The snake-like-man looked at him with a smile that can chill your blood; he brought his wand up to the one year olds forehead and said something. Somewhere in Godric's Hollow, a small boy, who is now eleven years old, woke up.

The boy panted softly trying to get his breathing under control. It's not the first time he had that nightmare, when his parents are dead and _Voldemort_ is trying to kill him, but every time it leaves him breathless. It just seems so real! Young Harry Potter tip toed to his parents' bedroom and looked inside. His father, James Potter, and his mother, Lily Potter, are sleeping in their king size bed. Smiling, Harry tip toed back to his room. Glancing at the clock he sees that he really needs to get back to bed if he wants to be cheerful tomorrow, or this morning, for his birthday.

This time Harry wakes up by a dog licking his face. At first Harry poorly tries to push the dog away and rolls over, grumbling under his breath. He hears a quite chuckle coming from the door way of his room. The dog jumps on his bed and starts pushing Harry off the bed.

"Stop..." he said sleepily but the dog managed to push him off the bed. "OW! Sirius!" complained Harry from the floor. The dog became his favourite godfather (mind you, he only has one) and gave a bark of a laugh.

"Good morning Prongslet! You know, I woke up this morning having a feeling that today is a special day, but I can't remember why." He says with a smirk that would have taken all the girls breaths away.

"Why Padfoot," said Remus, "it's Harry's birthday! Your mum wants you dressed before you come to breakfast. Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry replies watching Sirius and Remus leaving the room.

The birthday boy dresses up fast, and goes to join his family. He is welcomed by all of them singing happy birthday to him. He got a lot of presents from Padfoot and Moony, he got mostly his school stuff from his parents and his very first white owl. All day long James, Sirius and Remus want out side, to a field where no muggle can see them, and played Quidditch all day so Harry can test his new broom out.

Now they are at the dining room having Harry's favourite.

"Are exited for Hogwarts, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Yes but I'm also nervous." He said truthfully.

"Why? There's nothing to be nervous about." Replied James

"I'm nervous for the houses."

A murmured of agreement came from the man's while Lily rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to be worried about the houses. Even if you don't go in Gryffindor, it's not going to change anything even if you end up in Slytherin." reassured his mother.

"While you're at Hogwarts, please do me a favour." At Harry's nod he continued, "Please bring hell to **Snivellus." James and Remus chocked at their drinks and tried not to laugh while Lily hit Sirius on the arm. "OW! Evans! What was that for?"**

 **"** **It's Potter," she said, "and you know why I did it."**

 **"** **I agree with Sirius." Said James**

 **"** **You're not helping! And you," she said to her son, "you better be polite with** ** _professor_** **Snape."**

 **"** **Aw, c'mon! Where's the fun on that?" Too Harry's great amusement, for the rest of the night Lily, James and Sirius were fighting either Harry should be a good boy or a bad boy. Harry and Remus spend the rest of the night watching them fight trying very hard not to laugh at their childness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you almost ready, Harry? We have to go if you don't want to miss the train!" yelled his mother

"Yeah I just need to put Hedwig in her cage."

"Hurry up son, mum is getting nervous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm ready." Announced Harry as he reached them.

"Your uncle is going to meet us there." Informed James

The Potter family went in the car and they drove off. Once they reached the platform, Harry was surprise. He heard a lot of story about platform 9 and the train but he never thought it would be like this; people everywhere, witches and wizards running all around, families saying their good byes.

The train gave a last 2 minutes whistle.

Lily bend down to his level, "I'm going to miss you!" she says, hugging him. "Be nice to everyone, respect your teachers and most importantly; have fun." she says hugging him again.

"Mum!" Harry complained.

"Give the boy a break, Lily." Scolded Sirius. "Come here Fawn!" he said and gave him a one arm hug. "I won't go saying anything against your mother but please, give Snivellus hell from the marauders'." Said his godfather winking.

"Sirius, don't give Harry any ideas!" said Remus. "I hope you'll find Hogwarts as fun as I did. And please don't go in the Shrieking Shake." He smiled on relief when Harry shacked his head.

Harry turned to his father, the man he wants to become, and smiled in response of his father smile. "Come here son." He said and hugs him tightly. Harry felt his father's hand putting something in his jeans. "This is the marauders' map. Do you remember how to open it?" he asks whispering so only he could hear it. At Harry's nod he continued, "Then, I hope you'll cause a lot of mischief but not too much so your mother knows I gave you the map or Remus in that matter." Prongs let Harry go and looked at him strait in the eye. "Remember, it doesn't matter to me if you end up in Slytherin or any other house. You'll still be my son and I'm proud of you."

"You should hurry, Fawn. The train is about to go."

After one last hug, Harry took his luggage and walked in the train to find an empty seat somewhere. He found one somewhere near the end of the train. The door opened showing two male twins with red hair staring at him.

"Hullo," said one of them, "I'm Fred and this is George. Do you need help?"

"Yes I'm too short to reach the shelf."

"That's alright, nothing to be a shamed off." Responded George

"Thanks." He said brushing his hair off his face.

"Merlin, are you..." Fred looked at his brother, "is he..." he looked back too Harry. "Harry Potter?"

Harry covered his scar with his hand. "Yeah..." he said mumbling.

"Pleaser meeting you." Said one of the twins shaking his hand.

"Oh, yes a real pleaser." Said the other one pushing his twin out of the way.

Harry laugh after the twins left. He sat by the window and looked out trying to find his family. When he found them he saw his mum and dad in tears and Sirius laughing like someone who is mad while Remus hugged Lily. It's only when the train started to move that James spotted his kid. As one the other three adults turned and waved at Harry and Harry waved back. He didn't stop until the train took a turn leaving Harry alone with his exited nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please, review. It brings me down when nobody reviews._

Chapter 3

The door of his comportment opened showing a red haired boy with lots of freckle on his face.

"Hullo," he said, "is anyone sitting here?"

"If they're invisible." Harry said with a grin.

The boy grinned back. Harry learned that his name is Ron Weasley and he second last child in his family of seven and that Fred and George is his brother.

"They spend most of the summer in their room blowing stuff up. I don't know what but they seem to like the noise. What about you?"

"I'm Harry Potter and-"

"Harry Potter?!" screamed Ron

"Why don't you go screaming my name at the whole train?" ask Harry sarcastically.

Ron blushed, "Sorry it's just...I've heard a lot about you."

"Its fine, I get a lot of that."

"Do you have any brother or sister?"

"No I'm the only child. I want at least a brother or sister but no."

Before Ron could tell Harry that he doesn't want any brother or sister, the door opened showing no other then Draco Malfoy with his body guards.

"I've heard that Harry Potter is on the train." He said glancing at Harry. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He gives Ron a dark look when he snorts. "Think my name is funny? No need to ask yours. Red hair, freckles everywhere and hand-me-down clothes. You must be a Weasley."He turns back to Harry. "You don't want to be seen with people like him. I can show you what a company of a real wizards' like. What do you say?" He takes his hand out.

Harry gave him a _you got to be kidding me_ look. "What do you say Ron should I take his hand?" he didn't glance at Ron. "I think you're right. I think that you should leave _Dracula_."Draco body guards made a move to strangle Harry but one of them yelled. Hanging form one of the body guards fingers is a fat brown rat. _Dracula_ and his other body guard left running, leavening the other one flicking his wrist, sending the rat flying across the room, hitting the window and falling on the floor. The other one ran away to join his two friends.

Harry and Ron stared at the rat that's now sleeping on the floor. They look at each other and laugh. They laugh so hard that they didn't hear the door opening revelling a girl in her uniform with bushy brown hair.

She cleared her throat. The boys continued to laugh. She did it again having no effect. She screamed hello. That gave her the attention of Ron and the attention of a very angry Harry.

"What's your problem? Is it important at the point you had to interrupt my laughing moment?"

She ignored him, "A boy lost his toad. Did you see a toad around here?" Ron shock his head and Harry glared at her.

"Okay. Ew! What an awful rat!"

This time it was Ron's turn to be angry. "If the rat is so awful why you don't," he waved his hand at the door, "run along?"

The girl, now angry, frowns, "You two should change, and we're almost at Hogwarts."She left leaving the other two to change.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't forget to review! If you have any ideas, let me know!_

Chapter 4

Harry is now at the Gryffindor table eating next to Ron chatting with the other three boys that made it in Gryffindor, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry couldn't wait to owl his dad saying that he's in Gryffindor and he made a friend. Thinking of his dad he remembered the favour Sirius asked him to do. Exited, Harry looked at the table of the professor searching for one of them in particular. He found the person he was searching for. Professor Snape was already looking at him when Harry found him.

He is exactly like what his dad and uncles described him. Kind of hard to miss. At that moment Harry felt a big stab of pain where his scar is.

"Harry are you okay?" ask Ron, "You look pale."

"I'm fine, Ron. Just excited to see the common room."

After everyone finished eating the prefect showed the first year the way to the common room. That night Harry barely got any sleep. He was too excited for tomorrow and he was wondering why he felt pain when he stared at Severus' eyes. Remembering his dad's map in his jeans he took it out and had a little conversation with M. Prongs, M. Padfoot, M. Moony and M. Wormtail.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you'll like the letter Harry sends to his family. Tell me about what you thought of the letter._

Chapter 5

The next day after breakfast, Ron and Harry made it in time at every class thanks to the marauders map, ("Wow! Your dad and your uncles did this map? Fred and George would have given everything for this!" said Ron). Harry also managed to do a perfect transfiguration of a button to a pin. Hermione, the girl on the train, managed to get it done first to Ron's disappointment.

At the end of the week it was the first time the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin would have their potion class. Ron could tell that Harry was nervous. He thought that Harry was scared of Snape just like he was and everyone in Gryffindor. But to say the truth, Harry wasn't nervous because he was scared of Snape (not that he is!) but because he wanted to know if the same pain he felt the first time in the main hall would be back if he looked in Snape's eyes.

When Snape walked in class and looked around finally founding Harry's eyes, Harry noted the pain didn't come. He relaxed with relief witch made Snape frown.

"Potion is very hard branch of magic..." he said and continued with his speech.

Harry was taking notes about what Snape just said and jumped in surprise when he asked him questions. He got all of them right, (thanks to his mother, who made him read all the books he had for school) and Snape smiled a rare smile.

"Well done Potter. You may not be your father son after all." With that said, Snape turn his back to Harry to explain more about the potion they're about to make.

After the day Harry and Ron stayed in the common room writing a letter to their parents.

Dear mom and dad,

And uncle Sirius and uncle Remus if you guys are there,

The train ride was fun. I meet the Weasley twin, Fred and George; they are the pranksters at Hogwarts. They did this supper cool prank the first day back; they turn all the houses food to be the colour of Gryffindor. My friend, Ron Weasley (the twins younger brother), told me that ever since they hear about the marauders, they tried to beat all your pranks. I could have told them that my family is basically all of the marauders but decide against it. Why? Well because if they really want to beat you they won't really care and think that I'm a spy or something. Anyway I had a great first week. Ron says hi.

Love, Harry

p.s. I'm in Gryffindor!

p.p.s Snape said something about not being my father son after all. What does that mean?


	6. Chapter 6

_Let me know if the letter from Lily and the Marauders is what you expected._

Chapter 6

Monday morning, the post arrived. Harry's mouth drop when he saw all the owl coming from the great hall's door. Everyone had letters from home. From across the hall, Dracula got candies from his parents. Ron got a letter and Neville got a remember ball.

A black owl landed in front of Harry showing a letter. Exited Harry opened the letter and read

Dear Harry,

Hey Prongslet! – Padfoot.

We were all happy to know that you made a friend. I'm glad that you made it in Gryffindor. The only good friends you can find are always in Gryffindor. Your father and uncle are very happy that the Weasley twins are trying to beat them for doing the best pranks.

Not that's possible to do – Padfoot.

They can always try! – Prongs.

I have to agree. Our pranks are hard to beat. – Moony.

Hard to beat? They are impossible to beat! – Padfoot.

As for what you ask about the comment that _professor_ Snape said; ignore it. Snape was a student at Hogwarts when we all went to school. We were in the same year but professor Snape and your dad and your uncles didn't like each other that much. Whatever he says about your father, ignore him. Keep writing us letters!

Love, mom, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony.

Looking up from his letter, the black owl left and a barn owl replaced him. Harry never saw that owl before and his curiosity got the better of him. He toke the letter and read

Hullo Harry,

I'm Hagrid the game keeper of the Hogwarts. Come see me after class so we can properly meet each other. I knew your parents and uncle when they came to Hogwarts. My house is near the forbidden forest. See you tonight.

Best wishes, Hagrid.

Harry showed the letter to Ron. He shrug saying that everyone loves Hagrid and that it won't hurt visiting him.


End file.
